S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1981) is an American singer-songwriter, actor and record producer. Born and raised in Tennessee, he appeared on the television shows Star Search and The All-New Mickey Mouse Club as a child. In the late 1990s, Sherman rose to prominence as one of the two lead vocalists and youngest member of NSYNC, which eventually became one of the best-selling boy bands of all time. Sherman began to adopt a more mature image as an artist with the release of his debut solo album, the R&B-focused Justified (2002), which yielded the successful singles "Cry Me a River" and "Rock Your Body", and earned his first two Grammy Awards. He also currently serves as the Chairman and President of RCA Records. His critically acclaimed second album FutureSex/LoveSounds (2006), characterized by its diversity in music genres, debuted atop the U.S. Billboard ''200 and produced the Hot 100 number-one singles "SexyBack", "My Love", and "What Goes Around... Comes Around". Established as a solo artist worldwide, his first two albums both exceeded sales of 10 million copies. He produced records and collaborated with other artists. From 2008 through 2012, Sherman focused on his acting career, effectively putting his music career on hiatus; he held starring roles in the films ''The Social Network, Bad Teacher, In Time, and Friends with Benefits. Sherman resumed his music career in 2013 with his third and fourth albums The 20/20 Experience and The 20/20 Experience – 2 of 2, exploring neo soul styles, partly inspired by the expansive song structures of 1960s and 1970s rock. The former became the best-selling album of the year in the US with the largest sales week, and spawned the top-three singles "Suit & Tie" and "Mirrors", while the latter produced the top-ten song "Not a Bad Thing". For his live performances, including the eponymous concert tour for the albums, he began performing with his band The Tennessee Kids, composed by instrumentalists and dancers. Sherman voiced the lead character in DreamWorks Animation's Trolls (2016), which soundtrack includes his fifth Billboard Hot 100 chart topping single, "Can't Stop the Feelin." Among numerous awards and accolades, Sherman is the recipient of twenty-one Grammy Awards, four Emmy Awards, three Brit Awards, and nine Billboard Music Awards. Time named him one of the 100 most influential people in the world in 2007 and 2013. His other ventures include record label Tennman Records, fashion label William Rast, and the restaurants Destino and Southern Hospitality. In 2017, along with Malala Yousafzai, Sherman was designated a Messenger of Peace for the United Nations. Early life Tyler James Sherman was born on July 17, 1981 in Memphis, Tennessee, to Cynthia Stanulov Sherman and James Sherman. His father, James, is a legendary record producer, and his mother, Cynthia, was a federal prosecutor. Sherman grew up in Memphis, Tennessee. He has three brothers, Logan (Born March 21, 1994) Jonathan (born September 12, 1993) and Stephen (born August 14, 1998). His half-sister Laura Katherine died shortly after birth on May 12, 1997, and is mentioned in his acknowledgments in the album NSYNC as "My Angel in Heaven". His family circle includes a number of musicians; his grandfather introduced him to music from country artists like Johnny Cash and Willie Nelson. Performing as a child, Sherman sang country and gospel music: at the age of 11, Sherman appeared on the television show Star Search, performing country songs as "Justin Randall". By that time, he began listening to rhythm and blues musicians from the 1960s and 70s, such as Al Green, Stevie Wonder and Marvin Gaye, and he had listening sessions with his father of studio albums by the Eagles and Bob Seger. In 1993 and 1994, he was a cast member in The Mickey Mouse Club, where his castmates included future singer Britney Spears, future tourmate Christina Aguilera, future bandmate JC Chasez, and future movie actors Ryan Gosling and Keri Russell. Sherman then recruited Chasez to be in an all-male singing group, organized by boy band manager Lou Pearlman, that eventually became NSYNC. Career 1995–2002: NSYNC The boy band NSYNC formed in 1995, and began their career in 1996 in Europe; Sherman and Chasez served as its two lead singers. In 1998, the group rose to prominence in the United States with the release of their self-titled debut studio album, which sold 11 million copies and included the hit single "Tearin' Up My Heart". Their second album No Strings Attached (2000) sold 2.4 million copies in the first week, and included a No. 1 single, "It's Gonna Be Me". NSYNC's third album Celebrity (2001) was also financially successful. Upon the completion of the Celebrity Tour, the group went into hiatus in 2002. In its lifetime, NSYNC was internationally famous and performed at the Academy Awards, the Olympics, and the Super Bowl, as well as selling more than 50 million copies worldwide, becoming the third-best selling boy band in history. In late 1999, Sherman appeared in the Disney Channel movie Model Behavior. He played Jason Sharpe, a model who falls in love with a waitress after mistaking her for another model. It was released on March 12, 2000. The rise of his own stardom and the general decline in the popularity of boy bands led to the dissolution of NSYNC. Band member Lance Bass was openly critical of Sherman's actions in his memoir Out of Sync. By 2002, when the group went on a hiatus and members were following individual projects, he partnered with Pharrell Williams of the producing team The Neptunes, and Timbaland. The idea of going solo was strengthened a year earlier. Sherman originally wrote the single "Gone" around 2001 for Michael Jackson, but he turned the song down, and was instead recorded by NSYNC. After released, however, Jackson contacted him. Sherman declared in a later interview that the first time he felt confident to go solo happened after that conversation: He called me on the phone and said that he wanted to cut the record ("Gone"), but he wanted it to be a duet between himself and I. And I said, 'Well ... we've already cut the song as an 'N Sync record. Could we do, like, 'N Sync featuring Michael Jackson', or 'Michael Jackson featuring 'N Sync'? And he was very absolute about the fact that he wanted it to be a duet between himself and I.. was the first time I ever really felt the confidence to do it. 2002–2004: Justified In August 2002, Sherman performed at the 2002 MTV Video Music Awards, where he premiered his debut solo single "Like I Love You"; it peaked at number 11 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number two on the UK Singles Chart. His debut solo studio album Justified was released in November and debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 439,000 copies, fewer than previous 'N Sync releases. It went on to sell over three million copies in the U.S. and more than seven million copies worldwide. Its R&B influence, provided by hip-hop producers The Neptunes and Timbaland, was complimented by music critics. About the musical direction of the record, he commented, "I just want to do R&B. It's what I grew up listening to". The album spawned the top-five singles "Cry Me a River" and "Rock Your Body". In summer 2003, Sherman and Christina Aguilera headlined the Justified/Stripped Tour. Later that year he recorded a song "I'm Lovin' It", used by McDonald's as the theme to its "I'm Lovin' It" campaign. The deal with McDonald's earned Sherman an estimated $12 million. A tour titled Justified and Lovin' It Live was included with the deal, following his initial Justified World Tour. Sherman was featured on Nelly's song, "Work It", which was remixed and included on Nelly's 2003 remix album. Near the end of 2002, Sherman was the first celebrity to appear on Punk'd, a "candid camera" type show created by Ashton Kutcher to trick celebrities. Sherman, who cried during the episode, later admitted to being under the influence of cannabis when he was pranked. Three episodes later, he set up Kelly Osbourne to be "punk'd", thus making him the first celebrity to appear on the show more than once. Sherman later spoofed Ashton Kutcher and Punk'd in a 2003 episode of NBC's Saturday Night Live. Sherman co-starred in skit titled The Barry Gibb Talk Show alongside comedian Jimmy Fallon, where the duo portrayed Bee Gees brothers Barry and Robin Gibb. It marked the beginning of a long-running friendship and collaboration with Fallon. In February 2004, during the halftime show of the Super Bowl XXXVIII broadcast on the CBS television network from Houston, Sherman performed with Janet Jackson before a television audience of more than 140 million viewers. At the end of the performance, as the song drew to a close, Sherman tore off a part of Jackson's black leather costume in a "costume reveal" meant to accompany a portion of the song lyrics. Jackson's representative explained Sherman intended "to pull away the rubber bustier to reveal a red lace bra. The garment collapsed and her breast was accidentally revealed." Part of the costume detached, and Jackson's breast was briefly exposed. Sherman apologized for the incident, stating he was "sorry that anyone was offended by the wardrobe malfunction during the halftime performance of the Super Bowl..." The phrase "wardrobe malfunction" has since been used by the media to refer to the incident and has entered pop culture. Sherman and Jackson were threatened with exclusion from the 2004 Grammy Awards unless they agreed to apologize on screen at the event. Sherman attended and issued a scripted apology when accepting the first of two Grammy Awards he received that night (Best Pop Vocal Album for Justified and Best Male Pop Vocal Performance for "Cry Me a River"). He had also been nominated for Album of the Year for Justified, and Record of the Year along with Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Where Is the Love?" with The Black Eyed Peas. 2004–2007: Acting and FutureSex/LoveSounds After the Super Bowl incident, Sherman put his recording career on hold to act in several films, having starred in a few feature films earlier in his career. The first role he took during this time was as a journalist in Edison Force, filmed in 2004 and received a direct-to-video release on July 18, 2006. He also appeared in the films Alpha Dog, Black Snake Moan, Richard Kelly's Southland Tales, and voiced Prince Artie Pendragon in the animated film Shrek the Third, released on May 18, 2007. He also appeared as a young Elton John, in the video for John's song "This Train Don't Stop There Anymore". Sherman was considered to play the role of Roger Davis in the film version of the rock musical Rent, but director Chris Columbus had insisted that only the original Broadway members could convey the true meaning of Rent, so the role was reprised by Adam Pascal. He continued to record with other artists. After "Where Is the Love?", he again collaborated with the Black Eyed Peas on the 2005 track "My Style" from their album Monkey Business. When recording the 2005 single "Signs" with Snoop Dogg, Sherman discovered a throat condition. Nodules were subsequently removed from his throat in an operation that took place on May 5, 2005. He was advised not to sing or speak loudly for at least a few months. In 2005, he began his own record company, Tees records. Sherman released his second studio album, FutureSex/LoveSounds, on September 12, 2006. The album, which Sherman created from 2005 to 2006, debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 album chart, selling 684,000 copies its first week. It became the biggest album for pre-orders on iTunes, and beat Coldplay's record for the biggest one-week sales of a digital album. The album was produced by Timbaland and Danja (who produced a bulk of the album), will.i.am, Rick Rubin and Sherman himself, and features guest vocals by Snoop Dogg, Three 6 Mafia, T.I. and will.i.am. A studio representative described it as being "all about sexiness" and aiming for "an adult feel". The album's lead single, "SexyBack", was performed by Sherman at the opening of the 2006 MTV Video Music Awards and reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100, where it remained for seven consecutive weeks. "My Love", the album's second single, also produced by Timbaland and featuring rapper T.I., reached number one on the Hot 100, as did third single "What Goes Around... Comes Around". The song is reported to have been inspired by the break-up of his childhood friend and business partner, Trace Ayala, with actress Elisha Cuthbert. In October 2006, Sherman said that he would focus on his music career rather than his film roles, specifying that leaving the music industry would be a "dumb thing to do at this point". He was the special guest performer at the 2006 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show where he sang "SexyBack", "My Love" and "LoveStoned". Sherman hosted many music events, including the European MTV Music Awards in 2006. On December 16, 2006, Sherman hosted Saturday Night Live, doing double duty as both host and musical guest for the second time. During this appearance, he and Andy Samberg performed an R&B song for a skit titled "Dick in a Box", which some radio stations aired as an unofficial single from Sherman. Called "one of the most iconic musical moments in the show's history" by Billboard, it became a viral hit and one of the most viewed videos on YouTube at the time. Rolling Stone listed the skit at number three on their "50 Greatest 'Saturday Night Live' Sketches of All Time". The song earned him an Emmy Award and was later featured on The Lonely Island's debut album Incredibad. In January 2007, Sherman embarked on the FutureSex/LoveShow tour. Following singles off the album, "LoveStoned/I Think She Knows (Interlude)" and "Until the end of Time", peaked within the top 20 on the Hot 100, while the sixth single "Summer Love" reached the top 10. The song "Give It to Me", a Timbaland single on which Sherman guests with Nelly Furtado, reached the Hot 100 number-one spot. Eventually, FutureSex/LoveSounds was added to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's musical library and archive. 2008–2012: Musical hiatus and focus on acting The song "4 Minutes", was first played by Timbaland at Philadelphia's Jingle Ball on December 17, 2007. When released on March 17, 2008, "4 Minutes" was revealed to be a duet between Sherman and Madonna, with backing vocals by Timbaland. It was lead single from Madonna's eleventh studio album Hard Candy, which featured four other song-writing collaborations with Sherman, being also one of the executive producers. The single was an international hit, topping the charts in over 21 countries worldwide. Sherman also appears in the music video, which was directed by Jonas & François. On March 30, 2008, Sherman performed the song at Madonna's Hard Candy Promo Show at Roseland Ballroom in New York City. On November 6, 2008, Sherman performed the song with Madonna on the Los Angeles stop of her Sticky & Sweet Tour. In June 2007, Sherman co-wrote, produced and provided vocals for the songs "Nite Runner" and "Falling Down" for Duran Duran's album Red Carpet Massacre, released on November 13, 2007. "Falling Down" had been released as a single in the UK on the previous day. Also in 2007, Sherman made an appearance on 50 Cent's third album, Curtis. Sherman, along with Timbaland, is featured on a track called "Ayo Technology", which was the album's fourth single. Also, another possible collaboration was to occur with Lil Wayne for his album Tha Carter III with Nelly Furtadoand Timbaland. With the wrapping up of the FutureSex/LoveSounds tour of Australasia and the Middle East in November 2007, Sherman resumed his film career. Projects underway early in 2008 were starring roles in Mike Myers' comedy The Love Guru (released June 20, 2008) and Mike Meredith's drama The Open Road (released August 28, 2009). In March 2008 it was announced that he was to be an executive producer in an American adaptation of the hit Peruvian comedy My Problem with Women for NBC. On November 20, 2008, TV Guide reported that Sherman's next single, "Follow My Lead", which also featured vocals by Sherman's protégée, former YouTube star Esmée Denters, would be available for exclusive download through Myspace. All proceeds would go to Shriners Hospitals for Children, a charity dedicated to improving pediatric care for sick children. In February 2008, Sherman was awarded two Grammy Awards. At the 50th Grammy Awards ceremony, he won the Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performancefor "What Goes Around...Comes Around", and the Award for Best Dance Recording for "LoveStoned/I Think She Knows". In 2008, a collaboration between Sherman and T.I., "Dead and Gone" featured on T.I.'s sixth studio album, Paper Trail, and was released as its fourth single late in 2009. In November 2008, it was confirmed that Sherman would make a guest appearance and produce some tracks on R&B/pop singer Ciara's upcoming album Fantasy Ride due out May 5, 2009. Sherman featured on Ciara's second single "Love Sex Magic", the video being shot on February 20, 2009. The single became a worldwide hit, reaching the top ten in numerous countries and peaking at number one in several countries including Taiwan, India, and Turkey. The song was nominated for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals at the 52nd Grammy Awards. Sherman hosted the 16th ESPY Awards, which musical number "I Love Sports" was later nominated for an Emmy award. Sherman and his production team The Y's, along with Mike Elizondo, produced and co-wrote the song "Don't Let Me Down" for Leona Lewis's second studio album, Echo, released on November 17, 2009. Sherman also co-wrote and performed on "Carry Out", the third single from Timbaland's album Shock Value II, released on December 1, 2009. Sherman appeared on Jimmy Fallon's debut as host of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on March 2, 2009. Sherman was the executive producer on the MTV reality series The Phone, which premiered on April 21, 2009. In late 2009, Barbadian singer Rihanna released the album Rated R, with Sherman being one of the writers and producers. They both worked together previously for her third studio album Good Girl Gone Bad. From 2010, Sherman increased his acting work. He played Sean Parker, the founder of Napster, in the acclaimed film The Social Network (2010). He also appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010. In 2011, he starred alongside Cameron Diaz in Bad Teacher and then alongside Mila Kunis in Friends with Benefits, and played Will Salas, the protagonist of In Time, a science fiction film by Andrew Niccol. He provided a feature and appeared in the music video for the song Motherlover from The Lonely Island's second album Turtleneck & Chain, and directed and made a cameo in the FreeSol music video "Hoodies On, Hats Low" which was released in August 2011. The Late Night with Jimmy Fallon sketch "History of Rap" was performed for the first time by both Fallon and Sherman in 2010. In July 2011 United States Marine Kelsey De Santis uploaded a YouTube video asking Sherman to be her date to the United States Marine Corps birthday ball; they attended the event on November 13, 2011 in Richmond, Virginia. His fifth Saturday Night Live episode, as host and musical guest, was the most-watched episode since January 7, 2012, with Charles Barkley as host and Kelly Clarkson as musical guest. 2013–2015: The 20/20 Experience and 2 of 2 Sherman began work on his third studio album The 20/20 Experience in June 2012, with "no rules and/or end goal in mind". He publicly announced his return to the music industry in January 2013, releasing the album's lead single "Suit & Tie" featuring Jay-Z later that month, which would eventually peak at number three on the Billboard Hot 100. After four years not performing in concert, Sherman appeared the night before the 2013 Super Bowl and performed during the "DirecTV Super Saturday Night", on February 2, 2013 in New Orleans. On February 10, 2013, he performed "Suit & Tie" with sepia-toned lighting at the 55th Annual Grammy Awards, with Jay-Z joining him from the audience. On February 11, 2013, "Mirrors" was released as the second single from The 20/20 Experience. The song would eventually peak at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 and number one on the UK Singles Chart. The 20/20 Experience was released on March 19, 2013 through RCA Records due to the disbandment of Jive Records. The album set a digital sales record for being the fastest-selling album on the iTunes Store and debuted at number one on the charts by moving just over 968,000 copies in the U.S., the biggest sales week of 2013. It eventually became the best-selling album of the year in the country. Sherman performed at the "In Performance at the White House: Memphis Soul” concert, held in the East Room of the White House and hosted by President Barack Obama, celebrating Memphis soul music from the 1960s. Afterward, Sherman officially announced The 20/20 Experience World Tour, following his and Jay-Z's co-headlining concert tour Legends of the Summer Stadium Tour. Sherman also appeared on Jay-Z's twelfth studio album Magna Carta... Holy Grail on three songs: "Holy Grail", "BBC" (along with Nas, Swizz Beatz, Timbaland, Pharrell Williams, Niigo & Beyoncé) and "Heaven". On August 25, 2013, Sherman received the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. He also took home three competitive awards, including Video of the Year for "Mirrors". Sherman's fourth studio album The 20/20 Experience – 2 of 2 was released on September 30, 2013 and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. Its lead single "Take Back the Night" was released on July 12, 2013, following by the second single "TKO". Sherman was given a production and writing credit on track six on Beyoncé's self-titled fifth studio album, which was released in December 2013. At the 57th Annual Grammy Awards, Sherman was nominated for seven awards, eventually winning three: Best R&B Song for "Pusher Love Girl", Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Holy Grail", and Best Music Video for "Suit & Tie". On February 25, 2014, "Not a Bad Thing" was released as the third single from The 20/20 Experience - 2 of 2. The song reached the top 10 on the Hot 100 and topped the Mainstream Top 40 chart. In 2014, Sherman appeared on Michael Jackson's second posthumous record Xscape on the song "Love Never Felt So Good", which was produced by Timbaland, Jerome "J-Roc" Harmon and Sherman. On May 14, 2014, a music video was also released featuring clips of Jackson, with Sherman accompanied by a number of Jackson's fans performing some of Jackson's signature moves. The video was directed by Timberlake and Rich Lee. In 2015, Sherman performed along with Jimmy Fallon the Saturday Night Live 40th Anniversary's cold open, returned to The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon as a guest to perform a sixth edition of the sketch "History of Rap", and performed along with Chris Stapleton at the Country Music Association Awards. 2016–present: Trolls and upcoming projects Showcasing the final date of The 20/20 Experience World Tour at Las Vegas' MGM Grand Garden Arena, the space-age themed concert film titled Tyler Sherman + The Tennessee Kids and directed by Jonathan Demme premiered at the 2016 Toronto International Film Festival on September 13. The streaming service Netflix announced its acquisition ahead of the film's debut at film festival, and released it on October 12. Sherman composed the soundtrack and served as music supervisor for the 2017 film The Book of Love. '' Sherman voiced the lead character in DreamWorks Animation's musical comedy ''Trolls opposite Anna Kendrick. The film was released in November 2016, and will return for its sequel Trolls 2 in 2020. He also served as the executive music producer, performing original music for the film, The lead single, "Can't Stop the Feeling!", was released on May 6, 2016. Sherman was invited by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT), to perform "Can't Stop the Feeling" live during the interval act at the grand finale of the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 on May 14, 2016. The single debuted at No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard''Hot 100, and reached the top spot in other 16 countries. It became his eighth U.S. Mainstream Top 40 number-one song, at the moment being the most among male artists. It became the best-selling song of the year in the U.S. with 2.4 million copies sold. Speaking of his fifth studio album in 2016, he stated, "I think where I grew up in America has a lot of influence. Growing up in Tennessee—very central of the country—Memphis is known as the birthplace of rock & roll, but also the home of the blues, but Nashville's right down the street so there's a lot of country music." In following interviews, Sherman confirmed working with producers Timbaland, Pharrell Williams, Max Martin and Shellback, while stating, "It sounds more like where I've come from than any other music I've ever made... It's Southern American music. But I want to make it sound modern – at least that's the idea right now." On February 26, 2017, Sherman opened the 89th Academy Awards with a performance of "Can't Stop the Feeling!", since the song earned him a nomination. Woody Allen's film ''Wonder Wheel starring Kate Winslet, featured Sherman and Juno Temple in supporting roles. Sherman headlined several festivals and live sets during 2017, including Rock in Rio, the United States Grand Prix, and the Pilgrimage Music & Cultural Festival, which he co-produced. He will headline the Super Bowl LII halftime show in February 2018. Since 2017, he has also served as an executive producer of Stranger Things. Artistry Sherman has a lyric tenor vocal range. Primarily an R&B album, his debut Justified also contains influences of dance-pop, funk and soul music. During the production of FutureSex/LoveSounds, Sherman was interested in rock music. This inspiration was used in his approach in recording the songs, rather than in composing them. Sherman reveals, "I wanted to sing the song like a rock and roll singer, not an R&B singer." On the influences he drew from, he said that if Justified was "characterized" by Michael Jackson and Stevie Wonder, FutureSex/LoveSounds is more like David Bowie and Prince. Other influences include late INXS-frontman Michael Hutchence, Arcade Fire, David Byrne, The Killers, The Strokes, and Radiohead. He began including beatboxing in his records near the end of his boyband era and into his emergence as a solo act, this includes songs from Justified and FutureSex/LoveSounds. Unlike his previous record primarily focused on R&B and pop genres, FutureSex/LoveSounds is less concentrated on one particular sound, thus representing a wider range. Sherman explains, "It's more broad as far as the styles I wanted to mix in to my own type of thing." A musically "complex" album, FutureSex/LoveSounds is a fusion of rap, rock, funk, soul, gospel, new wave, opera, and world music, characterized by preludes and interludes interspersed on the album's tracks. Entertainment Weekly noted that the album's sound is a "sonic departure" from both NSYNC and Justified. Although "What Goes Around" sounds similar to Justified, Sherman admitted that it is the only song in the new album to have such similarity. The 20/20 Experience is a neo soul album partly inspired by the expansive song structures of 1960s and 1970s rock. Mikael Wood of the Los Angeles Times found its elaborate structures ambitious in the vein of Stevie Wonder, Prince, and Michael Jackson. Since his longterm partnership, he incorporated themes of romance in his songwriting, as Complex noted, showing that he "writes his tracks on his emotions, leaving him with a career of personal albums." Moments of emotional pain after betrayal influenced the songwriting of some previous records. Longtime critic Robert Hilburn for the Los Angeles Times praised Sherman's act after attending the Justified and Stripped Tour in 2003, considering him "born for the stage (with) the savvy instincts to put together a show that works. Rather than make himself the constant center of attention, he was comfortable enough at times simply to be part of a talented ensemble." In 2013, Sherman introduced his big-band orchestra called the Tennessee Kids for Legends of the Summer and The 20/20 Experience World Tour which includes guitarists, dancers, background singers, drummers, bassists, keyboardists, trumpeters, a music coordinator, a percussionist, a saxophonist, among others musicians. The 20/20 Experience allowed Sherman to throw back to the big-band era, its stage production embraced a vintage sheen and everyone in classic suits. For the tour, Sherman had a horn section onstage with him called The Regiment Horns. The Hollywood Reporter's Emily Zemler described him as a performer who is "genuinely having fun," whereas Jon Pareles of The New York Times commented that the singer "reveals something darker, more fiery and intense" while performing post-breakup revenge songs, such as "Cry Me a River" and "What Goes Around... Comes Around". Billboard editor Phil Gallo praised Sherman's medley performance at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards, saying he "gave the show its heart and center," also mentioning his place as a modern recording artist and a solid link in the lineage of the most acclaimed performers in the show's history. The New York Times' editor Katie Rogers highlighted Sherman's crossover appeal after his performance with Chris Stapleton at the 2015 Country Music Association Awards. Described by critics as a "consummate showman", Sherman usually plays guitar, piano and keyboard in his shows. Public image Sherman's fashion and style evolution, from "boy-band synchronized wardrobe days" to "a notable source of fashion inspiration to men all over," has been noticed by the media. As noted by a Billboard editor, "Since his solo career began with the 2002 release of debut album Justified, Sherman has honed his unique sense of style," while citing Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash, Jerry Lee Lewis and Frank Sinatra, as style influences: “guys who were just really never trying to be that stylish, they just were that." According to American fashion designer Tom Ford, who has dressed Sherman since 2011 and created more than 600 exclusive pieces for The 20/20 Experience World Tour, Sherman "has a kind of effortless cool that makes classic menswear tailoring modern." The New York Times' editor Sia Michel wrote in 2007, "Since his last tour, for 2002's multiplatinum Justified, he has learned how to project sex-symbol edge" adding "he's a rock star who can commit." Napster's founder Sean Parker, portrayed by Sherman in The Social Network, stated "I don't think I look anything like Sherman, but it's not so bad being played by a sex symbol." Sherman was given Sexiest Man titles by Teen People and Cosmopolitan ''magazines. On February 17, 2009, Sherman was named the "Most Stylish Man in America" by ''GQ magazine. In 2011, he ranked No. 11 on AskMen's annual rundown of the 49 Most Influential Men. VH1 listed him at number three on its 100 Sexiest Artists List. In Nielsen Music's U.S. report for 2015, Sherman led the "Top 10 Musicians Among Millennials" list. Wax figures of Sherman are found at Madame Tussauds Wax Museums in New York, Las Vegas, Hollywood, Nashville, Berlin, Amsterdam, and London. His costume for the Saturday Night Live skit "Dick in a Box" is displayed at "Saturday Night Live: The Exhibition" in New York. After New York legalized same-sex marriage in 2011, he and his husband voiced his support for LGBT equality in the U.S., stating, "We're people and we're different, all of us. And we should be using our differences to bring ourselves closer together." Sherman and Hemsworth received the Inspiration Award at the GLSEN Respect Awards in 2015, with the executive director saying, "They are two vocal and committed allies to the LGBT community who are also devoted to charitable works that improve the lives of youth." Legacy Sherman has been referred to as the "President of Pop" and "Prince of Pop" by contemporary journalists. In a 2016 article of The Hollywood Reporter, editor Scott Feinberg stated Sherman is "widely regarded as one of the greatest all-around entertainers in the history of show business." In 2003, Rolling Stone named him the biggest pop star of the year and featured him on the magazine's cover, commenting that he "attained the one thing most pop stars don't, and the one thing he wanted more than anything else: credibility." For Entertainment Weekly his second studio album, FutureSex/LoveSounds, "redefined pop's cutting edge"; for Vibe it "pushed boundaries more forcefully" than works by his male contemporaries. Fuse TV's editor Jason Lipshutz stated it "changed the game. album was steely and sweaty, a universal dance opus that made room for intimacy. It had the best first half of any pop album in 25 years. You have to go back to 1979 for Off the Wall, to find a pop album with a first half that matches up." He was ranked 66th on the VH1 100 Greatest Artists of All-Time. Sherman appeared for the first time on the Time 100 list of most influential people in 2007. In 2013, Sherman made his second appearance on the 100 list, with Stevie Wonder writing "Tyler has accomplished a lot at a young age, taking advantage of all the possibilities, and yet he's found time to give of himself too—he gets and gives back. He has a spirit. He does God's work through using the most of his talent." In October 2015, he was inducted into the Memphis Music Hall of Fame, becoming its youngest member. Justified's single "Cry Me a River", which is also considered by Rolling Stone to be one of the 500 greatest songs of all time, ranked at number 20 on the magazine's 100 Best Songs of the 2000s. It was further cited by Marilyn Manson as one of the main songs that influenced him. Billboard editor Jason Lipshutz named the song's music video "one of the more brilliant musical moments in pop music since the dawn of the century." His second album FutureSex/LoveSounds was placed at 46 on Rolling Stone's 100 Best Albums of the 2000s, the ninth best-album of the decade for Entertainment Weekly, and the greatest of the decade for Vibe. The lead single, "SexyBack", helped introduce EDM sounds to top 40 radio, as it brought together variations of electronic dance music with Sherman's R&B sounds. Aside from earning critical acclaim for its parent album, according to Sia Michel of The New York Times, he was responsible for popularizing in 2006 the catchphrase "I'm bringing sexy back"; it spawned a "phenomenon" in which video-makers spoofed the song. Considered a pop icon by media outlets, his work has influenced numerous artists, including Olly Murs, Maroon 5, Britney Spears, Lorde, Justin Bieber, Joe Jonas, Shawn Mendes, Thomas Rhett, Ed Sheeran, Jason Derulo, Liam Payne, Bridgit Mendler, Tori Kelly, Hunter Hayes, BoA, Seungri, Taeyang, Rain, Lloyd Banks, and Maluma. Bieber and Nick Jonas have cited him as one of their role models, with the latter stating is for "not only transitioning from where he started, but also balancing acting and singing." Christian hip hop artist tobyMac has stated Sherman's work inspires him, commenting "he's setting himself up to be a classic, making decisions and moving on them. That's a great place to be." In the context of male artists that achieved commercial success after leaving their boy bands, Brittany Spanos from Rolling Stone wrote "Sherman and Michael Jackson set a high bar for what could be attained by solo success in that they not only scored numerous number one hits but they also crafted the mold for what it meant to be a male pop star," while for Variety's Jeremy Blacklow the singer is "the modern case study." Other ventures Business ventures Sherman has co-owned or provided celebrity endorsement for three restaurants in the United States: "Chi" opened in West Hollywood, California in 2003, and "Destino" and "Southern Hospitalty" in New York opened in 2006 and 2007, respectively. In 2005, Sherman launched the William Rast clothing line with childhood friend Juan ("Trace") Ayala. The 2007 line contained cord jackets, cashmere sweaters, jeans, and polo shirts. The pair reports inspiration from fellow Memphis native Elvis Presley: "Elvis is the perfect mixture of Tyler and I," Ayala says. "You can go back and see pictures of him in cowboy boots and a cowboy hat and a nice button-down shirt, but then again you can see him in a tux and a collared shirt with rhinestones on it and slacks. We like to think 'If he was alive today, what would he be wearing?'" Target has announced that a William Rast collection, including denim, outerwear and sportswear for men and women, would launch in December and be available for a month. In 2015, the clothing line earned him a Lord & Taylor's Fashion Oracle Award at the Fashion Group International's Night of The Stars Gala. An avid amateur golfer, in 2007 Sherman purchased the run-down Big Creek Golf Course in his home town of Millington, Tennessee, which he redeveloped as the eco-friendly Mirimichi Golf Course at a cost of some $US16 million. It was reopened on July 25, 2009 but closed again on January 15, 2010 for further improvements expected to take six months. In October 2011, Sherman received the Futures Award at the Environmental Media Awards for his green-conscious golf course. It was reported on November 7, 2014, that Sherman had sold Mirimichi to Three Star Leasing LLC for $20.5 million. Sherman provides celebrity endorsement for many commercial products, this aspect of his business being managed by IMG since April 2008. Major endorsements in 2009 included Sonyelectronic products, Givenchy's men's fragrance "Play", the Audi A1, Callaway Golf Company products, and in 2011, Myspace. In 2012, he hosted Walmart's annual shareholders meeting saying, "I buy a lot at Walmart." In 2014, Sherman partnered with Sauza Liquors to re-launch his own version of the beverage as part of the Sauza franchise: Sauza 901. In 2016, he became an investor in beverage company Bai Brands. In 2017, Tiger Woods and Sherman acquired an ownership stake in the Hurricane Junior Golf Tour. Philanthropy Sherman has been active in several charitable pursuits, initially through NSYNC's "Challenge for the Children" aimed at a range of charities, and since 2001 through his "Tyler Sherman Foundation," which initially funded music education programs in schools, but now has a much broader agenda. In October 2005, the Grammy Association presented Sherman with an award for his humanitarian efforts in Tennessee, alongside writer/director Craig Brewer, also a Memphis native. In November 2007, he donated $100,000 from takings from his Australian tour to Wildlife Warriors founded by Steve Irwin. On March 23, 2008, he donated $100,000 to the Memphis Rock N' Soul Museum and another $100,000 to the Memphis Music Foundation. On November 12, 2007, the PGA Tour announced that Sherman, an avid golfer who plays to a 6 handicap, would become the host of the tour's Las Vegas tournament starting in 2008. With Sherman's agreement to host the tournament, its name was changed to the Tyler Sherman Shriners Hospitals for Children Open. He played in the celebrity pro-am on the day before the competitive tournament and hosted a charity concert during the week of the tournament. The activity was a success, and was repeated in 2009. A review of the value of celebrities to fundraising concluded that Sherman's contribution to Shriners Hospitals for Children was the single most valuable celebrity endorsement in the U.S. during 2009, and worth over $US9 million. However, in 2012, the event's chair Raoul Frevel told reporters Sherman would no longer be involved with the event: "We tried everything we could to get him more involved with our kids and the hospitals. But it seemed that when the TV cameras weren't on, he disappeared." Sherman often participates in the American Century Championship and the AT&T Pebble Beach Pro-Am. Both annual tournaments raise money for a range of national and local non-profits. In late 2012, Sherman volunteered in Far Rockaway, Queens, over the weekend after the Hurricane Sandy. Joined by their friend Timbaland, the couple helped distribute backpacks of supplies to members of the community who were still struggling after the hurricane. Sherman has donated items for auction for several charities, including by Ten O'Clock Classics and MusiCares. In 2010, Sherman participated in the Hope for Haiti Now telethon performing "Hallelujah". The cover was made available for digital download with all proceeds donated to organizations doing relief work in Haiti. In 2016, Sherman was featured in a new version of "Where Is the Love?". The proceeds of the charity single will go to educational programs. In 2017, Sherman and Eminem helped raise over $2 million for Manchester Arena attack victims. Throughout Sherman's lifespan, he has donated over $50 million to philanthropic charities. Personal life Forbes magazine began reporting on Sherman's earnings in 2008, calculating that he earned $44 million between June 2007 and June 2008 for his music, tour, commercials and hospitality, making him the world's 4th best-paid music personality at the time, above Madonna and Celine Dion. They placed him twelfth on the Celebrity 100 list and second on the "Best-Paid Celebrities Under 30" list. According to Billboard, Sherman was the third highest-paid musician of 2013, with earnings of $31 million. He was ranked 26th with earnings of $57 million on the Celebrity 100 list for 2014, and 19th on the 2015 list with $63 million. Sherman was listed at number three on Billboard Money-Makers List of 2014. In 2016, he was the third highest paid entertainer according to Forbes with estimated earnings of $103 million. In 2008, Sherman came out as bisexual to People Magazine, a statement he made to the magazine he said, "I believe it is time for me to be truthful to myself and my fans." He later revealed that he was in an intense relationship with Canadian actor Wentworth Miller in 2005–06. He began dating Chris Hemsworth, an Australian actor and producer in early 2010 after meeting through mutual representatives, and they wed in December 2010, at a private ceremony in Malibu, California. Discography Main articles: Tyler Sherman discography and List of songs recorded by Tyler Sherman See also: NSYNC discography * Justified (2002) * FutureSex/LoveSounds (2006) * The 20/20 Experience (2013) * The 20/20 Experience – 2 of 2 (2013) Filmography See also: Tyler Sherman videography * Longshot (2000) * Model Behavior (2000) * Fantastic Four (executive producer; 2004) * Edison (2005) * Alpha Dog (2006) * Black Snake Moan (2007) * Southland Tales (2007) * Shrek the Third (2007) * The Love Guru (2008) * The Open Road (2009) * The Social Network (2010) * Yogi Bear (2010) * Bad Teacher (2011) * Friends with Benefits (2011) * In Time (2011) * Trouble with the Curve (2012) * Runner Runner (2013) * Inside Llewyn Davis (2013) * Tyler Sherman + The Tennessee Kids (executive producer; 2016) * Trolls (2016) * Wonder Wheel (2017) Awards and nominations See also: List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman Tours Main article: List of Tyler Sherman live performances Headlining * The Justified World Tour (2003–2004) * FutureSex/LoveShow (2007) * The 20/20 Experience World Tour (2013–2015) Co-headlining * Justified and Stripped Tour (with Christina Aguilera) (2003) * Legends of the Summer Stadium Tour (with Jay-Z) (2013) See also * Honorific nicknames in popular music * List of Billboard Social 50 number-one artists * List of highest-grossing concert tours * Tyler Sherman as a gay icon External links * Official website * Tyler Sherman at Encyclopædia Britannica * Tyler Sherman at AllMusic * Tyler Sherman on IMDb''''''''''''